


rise again

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream, face fucking, its just. Drunk and gay and badly written, uhhh gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's just. ranrei nsfw,,. very badly written. apologies.





	rise again

**Author's Note:**

> I love ranrei and uh. yeah lmao.

Ranmaru drags a drunk Reiji through the door of the shared apartment. He's slightly more sober, but he can't say he didn't have a few drinks himself. His head hurts, mostly from Reiji talking his ear off at the bar. It's quiet and empty, Ai and Camus are out on a trip for... something that Ranmaru doesn't care to remember. All he knows is that they'd be back in a couple days, so it was up to him alone to handle Reiji.

Oh god.

"C'mon man, stop drooling on my shoulder." Ranmaru huffs, trying to hold Reiji up while not falling over himself. "Idiot, I told you not to drink so much." The taller mutters making his way to Reiji's room. 

Reiji's a mess, mumbling incoherently. Ranmaru sets him down on the bed, sighing. "Alright. Get some rest, dumbass." He says, voice stern. Reiji looks up at him with a smile, lazily pointing a finger gun at him. "Got it, RanRan!~" 

_How annoying._

"Whatever. Night, Reiji." He says, turning off the light and shutting the door as he leaves the room. _Need water,_ He thinks, heading to the kitchen. _I'll just check up on the dumbass later, make sure he's asleep._ He snatches a bottle of water from the fridge, chugging half of it before setting it down and taking a deep breath.

_God, I have to deal with hungover Reiji tomorrow._

He groans, burying his face in his hands. _Well, I've made some horrible decisions in life, but this might take the motherfucking cake._ He finishes the water, tossing the bottle in the recycling bin as he walks over to the couch. He pulls out his phone as he sits down, looking up 'best hangover cures.'

After a couple hours of scrolling through cat videos and weird hangover cures, he saves a tab, stretching as he stands up. _Better check on him._

He walks over to Reiji's room, giving a soft knock on the door. _No answer._ He carefully opens it, breathing a sigh of relief when he sees that he's asleep. _Thank god._

He turns to leave, but stops in his tracks when he hears a soft whine from Reiji. _Is he having a nightmare?_

He closes the door behind himself and slowly walks over to the shorter. A few more whimpers pass Reiji's lips, Ranmaru placing a hand on his forehead. _His face is so warm... is he sick?_

"RanRan..." Reiji moans, Ranmaru taking a step back. "Hey, idiot, you okay?" He mumbles, only getting a whine in response. _Is he even listening?_ "Hello? Earth to dumbass?" 

"RanRan, please..." Reiji murmurs. _What the hell?_ Ranmaru sighs. Well, if he's having a nightmare I better wake him up.

"Oi, Reiji." He shakes him awake, jumping a little when Reiji gasps. He collects himself, putting on his usual pissed expression. "Everything okay?" 

Reiji looks at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed. "Y-yeah! It's all good!" He fakes a smile, pulling up the blankets around himself. "I'm fine, RanRan. You should get to sleep."

"Shut up. I wouldn't be able to with all your moaning anyway." Reiji blushes harder, looking away. "M-moaning?" He laughs. 

Ranmaru nods. "Were you having a nightmare or something?"

Reiji blinks at him. "W-what?" 

"Well, your face was really warm and you were whining a lot, so I thought..."

_Wait._

"Oh my fucking god Reiji." Ranmaru takes a step back. "Wh- were you having a _wet dream?"_

_Then why was he..._

"Were you having a fucking wet dream about me?" Ranmaru almost laughs.

"N-no!! What the hell, RanRan!?" He chuckles. "I was just having a... a bad dream. It's fine."

_Liar._

"Look, idiot. I'm... I'm not gonna try to make this any more awkward for either of us." He shrugs. "I don't really care what it was and if it was about me or not. I just want to make sure that you're okay."

Reiji bites his lip, looking down at his lap. "I'll be fine, RanRan.~" He looks back up at him with that same fake smile. 

"Dumbass." Ranmaru growls, sitting down on the bed. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Huh? O-oh! Um..." He laughs, shrugging. "I don't remember."

"Really?" Ranmaru raises a brow. "Whatever. If you don't wanna talk then I won't try." He begins to stand up.

"RanRan, wait!" Reiji mumbles. "U-uh." 

Ranmaru gives him a look that says 'what?', tilting his head a little. 

"It's too embarrassing.~" Reiji says sheepishly, hiding his face. 

"Either tell me or don't." Ranmaru huffs. 

"Okay, okay!" Reiji takes in a deep breath. 

"I kind of had a wet dream about you and now I'm really unsure of what to do because you probably think I'm gross or something and-" he sighs. "Just- I'm sorry, okay?" 

"You- you actually had a wet dream about me?" He sputters.

"Yes, okay? I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I-I wasn't worried or anything, idiot!"

"I'm sorry, RanRan." Reiji says sincerely. 

Ranmaru sighs, standing up. "It's fine. Don't stress too much about it, okay? I'll just forget this happened." 

"Thank you, RanRan." Reiji says, relieved. 

"Now seriously, get some sleep."

He exits the room, closing the door behind himself.

He makes his way down the hall into his room, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. _I'll just forget this happened..._ He sighs, pulling off his tight jeans. _How the hell am I supposed to forget something like that?_

He tugs the t-shirt on, lying down.

_I wonder... what were we doing in his dream?_ His face flushes as soon as the thought appears. I mean, sure, he'd always cared about Reiji, (though he'd never outright say it), but was thinking about him like this really okay? _No, can't think about things like that. It's better for everyone if I just forget it._ He exhales, turning over to try to get some sleep. But all he can think of is _Reiji,_ stupid fucking Reiji and his goddamn whimpering. 

_Fuck it._

He palms his length through his pants, realizing he's already half hard. _Just this once, it's okay..._

He puts his hand around his cock, stroking himself a little. His mind is filled with stupid, disgusting thoughts about Reiji, Reiji and his stupid whining and stupid pretty face. Ranmaru bites his lip, careful not to make any sound. He pulls his hand out for a second, spitting in it to make things a little easier. He holds back a moan as he moves his hand up and down his length, eyes scrunched shut. _I need to stop thinking about that idiot-_

Suddenly, he hears the door creak open and-

_Reiji never knocks._

"R-RanRan?" The shorter calls out. 

_Fuck._

"Jesus Christ Reiji!" Ranmaru growls, pulling up a blanket to cover himself. "Would it fucking kill you to knock?!" 

"Ah, sorry. I just couldn't sleep and..." he takes a few steps towards Ranmaru. 

"G-get out, you perv!" Ranmaru spits before regretting his words. Reiji's stopped moving, just staring at him. "S-shit, I didn't mean- it's- I didn't mean about earlier. Fuck, uh-" 

"RanRan, its fine. I know what you meant." He chuckles, still obviously a little drunk. "But...~" He continues walking over to him. "Maybe I can help you?" 

_What?_

"Reiji, you're drunk. Just go to bed." 

"And you're not?" Reiji responds playfully. "C'mon RanRan. Please?~" 

"Idiot, I-" he huffs. _This is embarrassing._ "I- _if_ I let you do anything, I won't be able to get it out of my head."

Reiji blinks. "E-eh?"

"I'm not saying it again, dumbass."

"RanRan..." Reiji smiles a little. 

"Dumbass." He looks him in the eyes, sighing. "J-just... don't think this is because I like you or anything."

"There's my RanRan.~" Reiji chuckles. 

"Now c'mon, are you going to get me off or what?" 

"Right, right." Reiji nods. "Here, sit on the edge of the bed." He pats where he wants him to sit, moving down so he's kneeling on the floor.

"Wait, idiot-" Ranmaru doesn't process what's happening until he gasps, eyes fluttering shut and hand instinctively going for Reiji's hair. _Oh,_

Reiji takes him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the Ranmaru's cock. It's sloppy and messy, but _damn_ does it feel good. He looks down at Reiji, tugging lightly on his hair. "Hey, if it's too much just tap on my thigh twice, okay?" His voice is hoarse, and he smiles as Reiji nods, taking him further in.

"You're such an- ngh! Such an asshole, you-- hah, fuck, you know that?" Ranmaru says mindlessly. "You're- fuck, _yes,_ you're the reason I was jacking off in the-- _ooh,_ the first place, i-idiot." 

He can't stop his hips from thrusting lightly into Reiji's mouth, promising in his mind that he'd apologize after but right now it just felt _too damn good._ And Reiji still hadn't tapped on his thigh, though there were tears in the corners of his eyes. 

"Reiji, I'm, _ngh, fuck,_ I'm so close--" he warns, letting go of Reiji's hair. Reiji pulls back, replacing his mouth with a hand. He coughs a little, smiling up at Ranmaru. "Cum on my face, okay?" 

_"Wh-what?_ Are you--!" Ranmaru can't even finish his sentence before he's spilling thick white ropes onto Reiji's face. "Fuck- sorry!" 

Reiji shakes his head, licking at the cum that landed around his mouth. "Mm, I told you to RanRan. There's nothing to apologize for.~" A little dribbles down his forehead, and he grabs a tissue to wipe it off. 

"I-I'm sorry for, um--" Ranmaru starts as Reiji tosses the tissue in the trash, looking back at him.

"The face-fucking thing?" Reiji giggles. "It's fine, I enjoyed it. If I didn't, I would've told you." He pulls off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. "Now, RanRan, if you wouldn't mind," he starts quitely, pulling off his pants. 

"Whatever you want, Reiji." 

"Wow!~ So nice to me..." Reiji snickers. 

"Shut it, dummy." Ranmaru snaps back. 

"Well, I'd love if RanRan would let me use his pretty mouth..." Reiji grins.

"Do you want me to-" 

"No, no. You don't have to do anything," he chuckles. "Just get on your knees, okay?~" 

Ranmaru does as he's told, looking up at Reiji. He leans down, whispering in the younger's ear. "I'm going to fuck your face, is that okay RanRan?" 

It sends a shiver down his spine and he nods, opening his mouth. "If it's too much..." Reiji starts. Ranmaru nods again. "I know, idiot." Reiji grabs the back of Ranmaru's head, starting with a few light thrusts before moving faster.

"You know, mm, this is what I was dreaming about." Reiji muses, and Ranmaru's eyes go wide. He can feel his own dick start to get hard again, cursing Reiji in his mind. His thrusts become a lot more hurried and rougher, but he still checks to make sure Ranmaru is okay, always checking for the tap. 

"Mm, you're so mean to me sometimes.~" He snickers, so tired and drunk that Ranmaru thinks he probably has no filter over what he's saying or doing. "But tonight you've been soo~ nice to me, RanRan." He thrusts deeper into Ranmaru's mouth, eyes staying locked on him. "Maybe it's just cause we're both drunk, but I think you like me, at least a little bit." 

_Well, dumbass, I wouldn't be letting you fuck my face if I hated you._

Ranmaru's cock is fully hard again, and as much as he wants to touch himself, his hands are grabbing at Reiji's ass as he fucks his mouth. _Shit, don't tell me--_ His thoughts are cut off as Reiji lets out a moan, looking down at Ranmaru as he pulls his dick out of his mouth. "I'm so close," he smiles. "Where do you want it?"

_Fuck,_

"W-where ever you want." He responds, voice shaky. Reiji grins. "That's what I like to hear." Ranmaru ignores how hard his own dick is again, patiently waiting for Reiji to finish. He tugs on his length a few more times, his cum splattering all over Ranmarus chest and _fuck if that wasn't hot_ and then Reiji kisses him and--

_Shit--_

"Reiji--" 

Ranmaru is cumming, gasping into Reiji's mouth.

_Fuck_

Reiji steps back, sitting down on the bed.

"Wow, RanRan. And you said I was the perv!~" he teases playfully, grabbing a few tissues. He cleans off Ranmaru with a sly grin, pecking him on the cheek.

"S-shut up." Ranmaru hides his face, grabbing his sweatpants as he stands up. 

"Aw, hey." Reiji chuckles, borrowing a pair of Ranmaru's sweatpants. "I'm just kidding." 

Ranmaru rolls his eyes. "Whatever, asshole." He grabs his jaw. _Ouch, it hurt more than I thought it would..._

"Ah!! Sorry, RanRan!" Reiji cries, fawning over him. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?" 

_It was hot_

"It was fine." Ranmaru sways him away, lying back down. 

"Still... I feel bad!" Reiji lies down beside him.

"What're you doing?" 

"Well, since I feel bad, I guess I have to make it up to you with cuddles!" Reiji says childishly. 

"That- that's not neccesarry."

"Aw, but RanRan!!" 

"Fine, fine. Just go to sleep, Reiji."

"Wow!!~ RanRan didn't call me an idiot!" 

"Fine. Just go to sleep, idiot."

"Aah! That's not what I meant!"

Ranmaru turns around to face him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Just go to sleep."

Reiji leans into his chest, snoring softly as he falls into slumber. 

_Cute._

 

•••

Ai and Camus eventually get home, and things between Reiji and Ranmaru go back to whatever normal was for them. Ranmaru still called Reiji an idiot sometimes, though it was significantly less now. 

Ai knocks on Ranmaru's door, peering inside. 

"Hey, just checking how things went when we were gone." He asks in his usual formal manner. 

"It was fine." Ranmaru grunts in response. "I'm assuming whatever the hell you had went well too?" 

Ai nods, looking around the room. His eyes fall on the pile of folded laundry. 

"Hey, aren't those Reiji's clothes?" 

_Shit, forgot to give them back after he left them in here!_

"Yeah. That guy never does his laundry." Ranmaru tries to respond cooly. 

"Mm. Okay." Ai shrugs. "Come to think of it, you've been insulting Reiji 10 times less a day. Are you two..."

_Shit_

"...Becoming friends?" Ai asks with a small smile.

_Oh thank god._

"Nah. Just figured I may be a little harsh on him at times." Ranmaru shrugs, going back to his magazine. 

Ai hums, nodding. "Alright, just remember we have that recording session later." He waves, closing the door.


End file.
